Football Mom
by edwardandtaylorgrl
Summary: if you have ever been to a HS or any football game younger than HS you know of those crazy mom's getting in the game and yelling... well what happens when Bella is one of those moms and the coach is a jerk? RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I sit by the computer every day trying to update my other stories. But this idea just keeps haunting me all day and night. So I had to get it out of my mind so I can update my other stories. Tell me what you think! – Brittany**

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on Masen!" I yell up the stairs as I stand in the kitchen packing a couple of snacks for the day.

"Mama?" I look down and see my 3 year old baby girl pulling at my jean shorts. She was a sitting image of her father; dark green eyes, her tallness and the dimple on the bottom of her chin. She did however get my chestnut brown hair.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask her bending down slightly because I knew she liked talked to me face to face.

She puts her slightly chunky hands on both sides of my face, "don't forget the cookies" she said seriously, and another trait she had gotten from her father.

I chuckle softly, "sweetie, don't you think you've had enough cookies for the week? I give you two in your lunch and I know Papa gives you some when I'm not looking" I say lifting my eyebrow up at her.

She swallows loudly, "no such thing as too many cookies" she huffs out crossing her arms over her chest.

I grab the container of 'Chips Ahoy' and place it in my snack bag. "Happy?" I ask rolling my eyes at my daughter.

She smiles brightly, "yes. Thank you mama!" she says sweetly blowing me a kiss and skipping off to the living room.

"Stubborn girl" I mumble to myself as I grab some grapes from the fridge and place them in the bag. I look at my watch; 11:35.

"Shit!" I yell kind of loudly.

"Masen! You need to get down here now were already going to be late" I yell up the stairs yet again.

"Mama?" Payton says looking over her shoulder at me.

I crinkle my nose, "yes?" I ask already knowing where this is going.

"You need to put a dollar in the jar" she says before turning back to sponge bob.

I grumble and put a dollar in the jar labeled 'Cuss Jar'. I don't remember how we came across this idea but I hate it with extreme passion.

"I'm coming!" Masen yells walking down the stairs. I look over at my son and smile, his light brown hair messy but only because he thinks it makes him look tough. His caramel colored eyes that shine brightly whenever he's excited, the blush he inherited from me spreads across his cheeks whenever I talk about his crush Addison. It's hard to believe he's already 8 I remember when he was just born.

I shake my head to stop the memories knowing I'll end up crying which causes my babies to get sad.

I look over Masen again; he's dressed up in his football uniform. From the pads all the way to the cleats.

"Mom do you have to wear that shirt?" Masen groans and I look down at my shirt.

It says 'Football mom' on it along with his number 10 on the back of it which is Masen's number, "what's wrong with it?" I ask concerned.

"It's embarrassing!" he mumbles picking up his football bag and walking to the car. That's my boy, always running away from trouble.

I roll my eyes and grab some of my black eyeliner, "sister do you want your brothers number on your cheek?" I smirk knowing how to push my sons buttons.

"Yes!" she giggles, knowing how to push his buttons as well. I laugh softly and bend down and write the number sign and a number 10 next to it.

"Okay let's go so coach doesn't get too mad" I roll my eyes and grab my bag of snacks along with my first aid kit. My poor son got my clumsiness.

I strap Payton inside her car seat and walk to the driver's side of my minivan. "MOM!" Masen groans and I chuckle.

"Like sister's make up?" I ask looking in the review mirror at my kids as I drive down the street heading to the high school's football stadium.

"Yeah brother do you like it?" Payton asks sticking her lower lip out and Masen swallows loudly causing me to chuckle. Since Payton was born she had her brother and grandpa wrapped around her little finger.

"No, I mean yeah, I, uh, love it!" he says giving a half smile.

I pull up into the football stadium, "hey look Mas, there's Addison!"

Masen turns bright red and hops out the car, "Gotta go, bye mom!" he yells running inside the stadium.

I roll down my window, "bye! Oh Hello Addison" I smile sweetly as my son turns around and shoots me a glare.

Payton and I park the car and head up to the stands. As soon as we sit down she pulls out the container of cookies and begins to shove her mouth full of them.

I roll my eyes as my dad walks up and sits down next to me, "what'd I miss?" he asks kissing my cheek and then opening his arms for Payton.

"The usual" Payton says shoving another cookie in her mouth. How she managed to get 5 cookies in her mouth I don't know.

"You better not choke I'm not missing your brother's game because your addicted to cookies" I warn her than shoot my dad a look.

"Don't give me that 'Mom-look'!" Dad shoots holding his hands up at me causing Payton to giggle.

I roll my eyes and take the cookies away from Payton and hand her a bag of grapes. "Eat something healthy so it looks like I'm a good mom" I whisper as I watch my son do pushups on the sidelines.

"Why the hel-"Payton gives me a look "why the heck is Masen doing pushups?" I ask my dad kind of loudly.

My dad shrugs and the women behind me taps my shoulder, "they have to do 5 pushups for every minute they are late" she says.

I bite my lip, I mean it technically was Masen's fault I warned him to come down and he didn't listen so I guess this is his punishment.

The game starts and Masen is sitting on the bench, which really irritates me. My son's got a gift when it comes to this sport. He's very good at it. Or at least better than Connor who's playing QB, the boy sucked!

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little harsh on the poor kid since they are just 8-9 but still!

"PUT NUMBER 10 IN THE GAME!" I yell at the coach.

Back in high school I was a cheerleader so I knew damn well he could hear me but he chose to ignore me. The coach thinks he's all high and mighty because he plays 'professional football' for the NFL. The guy was cocky. Not that I actually have ever talked to him, I just heard he was. But I was also told he likes to win and if he does why the hell isn't he putting my son in?

The lady behind me taps me again, "he doesn't like to put late kids in the game" she says softly. Why the hell is she getting into my business? Damn, I hate mothers.

My hands ball up into fists, "are you fucking kidding me?" I grumble out. Payton holds out her hand for a dollar while my dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Bells, it's just a game" my dad says softly.

I try counting back from 10 to calm myself down but then Connor got socked down to the ground causing us to lose the ball.

I fish out a 20 from my purse and put it in Payton's hand. "Mommy's about to go say a lot of bad words" I say through my teeth as I march down from the bleachers and head down to the field.

A tall blonde guy standing there looks at me, "Miss you can't go down here" he says softly

"Watch me" I say marching past him.

I see Masen's face heat up when he sees me but I don't care.

"Eddie you got someone here for you" the big muscular assistant coach says to our coach.

The coach turns around and I point my finger to his chest, "Why the hell do you think you're doing sitting my kid out just because I made my kid late?" I ask yelling at him.

"Your son knows not to be late" he shrugs turning back to the game.

"And how the hell is my son suppose to get here? Walk? "I ask laughing.

"I don't know if you know this-"I look at the back of his shirt that says 'Cullen' "but I'm a single mother with 2 kids and I try my hardest to get to everything on time, and sometimes it doesn't work out. So don't penalize my kid because of it"

The coach doesn't say anything and just stares at the game, "for a guy who supposedly plays for the NFL you haven't learned that you put your good in first and when they get ahead by a lot you put the second string in" I say staring at Connor which causes the assistant coach to laugh loudly.

"Damn Girl, I like you" he says smiling at me.

I roll my eyes, "Put my kid in." I grumble staring at the side of the coach's face.

"You don't tell me what to do" he says through his teeth and I know I'm hitting a nerve of his but I can't stop.

"Fine, I'll take my kid and we will go play for the Seattle team. I know they are looking for a good QB" I say sweetly as I reach for Masen.

"Let's go" I grumble. I grab Masen's arm and start to walk off when someone grabs onto my waist and turns me around causing me to lose my grip on Masen.

"Your son isn't going anywhere" the coach grumbles and I look up and am met with the wildest pair of green eyes I have ever seen.

**A/N: hahaha I bet all of you thought Edward was the dad huh? (:**

**PS: if you want to make a banner for me for this story message me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to keep this story going! It got a lot of favorites and I re-read it and I couldn't part with it. I am still looking for someone who would like to make me a banner though. By the way I decided to change Payton's age to 5 (:**

**Quote of the day: I guess what I'm trying to say is a minute with you it better than two without**

**Chapter Two:**

I stare at him, not able to think of anything to say as I look into his eyes. They were absolutely beautiful, they way they have a brown and gold tint to them. I blink a couple of times and realize coach still has his hand on my waist and is still looking down at me. "You can't tell me what to do" I softly, it sounded a lot tougher in my mind.

"I made your son into the football player he is. You can't just come down here and decide that I'm coaching wrong" coach hisses through his teeth, which I assume is his way of not making a scene.

I lift an eyebrow up at him and slap his hands away from my waist so I can place my hands on them, "My son was gifted before you started to coach him. Has he gotten better? Yes, of course and he adores you as a coach but you can't punish him for something I caused" I say giving my glare.

Coach's face softens slightly at my compliment, "I agree that your son has a natural talent for football but that will only get him so far. If you take him away and go to the Seattle team they will teach him shit and will fuck up his chances of getting any further with his career" he states calmly.

I tap my fingers against my hip, "Fine I won't take him to Seattle, but will you please put him in?" I ask begging him with my eyes. My son has worked his ass off this weekend because he knew how hard this team was and he wanted to make the coach proud.

"I have rules Miss, I have to stick with them or else they could be considered favoritism" I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Fine, what if I compromise with you?" I ask smiling softly as an idea pops into my head.

"I'm sure I won't agree to it but go ahead and try me" he says with a shrug.

"What if instead of punishing my son. After the game I do the push up or whatever stupid drills you want me to do and you put my son in. He has worked way to hard, I've worked way to hard with him, to have him sitting out and having Connor get sacked every time he gets the ball" I say looking over my shoulder to see Connor on the ground yet again.

Coach smirks, "You drive a hard bargin but it's a deal- call me Edward by the way" he say shooting me a smile that makes my stomach flip.

I roll my eyes again, "You're a pain in my ass Edward. Call me Bella" I say with a wink and walk back towards the stands.

"Did you really just manage to get a date?" I hear what I assume is the assistant coach ask a lot louder than I think he meant too.

"Shut up Em and get back to coaching" Edward says to him in a tone that makes me shiver. I don't know what's up with my body, but I know I can't have the hots for that asshole of a coach.

I walk back into the stands and sit down next to my dad, I turn to face the game and see Edward pull Connor out and put Masen in.

I smile brightly and my dad chuckles, "What in hell did you do to get him to put Mas in?" he asks.

I shake my head and wrinkle my nose, "Oh you will see after the game" I say pushing my hair back behind my ear and turn back to watch my son pass the ball to one of the other boys, getting us a touchdown.

**~FBM~**

The game ends and after a struggle to come back our team wins, bringing us to a great beginning to the season. The boys walk down the line wishing a good game and then go through the tunnel the cheerleaders made for them.

I'm standing behind the fence as I watch the boys come out cheering and chanting. I can't help but smile. Someone comes and stands next to me on the other side of the fence I look over and notice it's the blonde guy who tried to tell me I wasn't allowed to go on the field.

The guy looks over and smiles at me, "So now you stay on the right side of the fence?" he asks lifting an eyebrow at me.

I blush lightly, "Yeah sorry about that" I give him a small smile when I look up and notice Edward looking over at me. He lifts his index finger up and gives me the 'come here' motion.

"Looks like I'm going back on the field" I say giving the guy next to me a wide smile and walking around to the field.

I pass my dad on the way to the field, "Hey can you take the kids home? I'll be there in a few" I say smiling and jogging towards the field.

"Mom where are you going?" Masen asks as I jog pass him.

"Good game sweetie, go to grandpa I have some stuff I gotta do" I say stopping when I almost run into Edward.

"Welcome back down Bella" Edward says smirking at me. I see the big buff guy come and stand next to Edward crossing his arms by his chest.

"Bella this is Emmett the assistant coach" Edward explains as Emmett sticks his hand out to me.

"Assistant coach, big brother of Eddie here, and don't forget Offensive lineman for the Seattle Seahawks with Eddie here" he says shaking my hand and pushing his shoulder into Edward.

"Bella Swan; mother of two, baker and don't forget the girl who yelled at Eddie here" I say smiling sweetly.

Emmett bursts into a loud laugh, "Damn, you got sass I like you" he says pulling me into a hug.

"Uhh can't breathe" I gasp out.

"Emmett let her go, she has work to do" Edward barks out at him. Emmett releases me automatically.

"Well good luck Bells, he runs a hard practice" Emmett says waving at me and walking towards the gate.

I turn around and face Edward, "So what's it going to be coach?" I ask lifting at eyebrow up at him, curiously.

"Well I was thinking of making you do our warm ups for football, but then I figured your just a girl you can't handle that" Edward smirks crossing his arms.

I huff out a loud breath, "I have to keep up with a 5 year old who has more energy than your petty little team put together. Give me all you got" I say sucking in a deep breath.

He chuckles, "If you say so... drop and give me 30!" he yells

I get on the ground and begin to do the pushups, by the time I get to 15 I start to feel just how long ago I actually did pushups. I finish my pushups and get off the ground to face Edward I can feel sweat sliding down my back by I try not to notice it.

I watch Edward as his face takes on a surprised look, "What Coach? Surprised a girl can do that many?" I ask teasing him.

Edward smiles and pulls up a bag and holds it up close to his chest, "Push into me" he says from behind the bag. I take two steps back and charge at him with as much force as I can.

I crash into him with a loud 'oomph' but Edward doesn't move at all, "That's all you got Swan?" he asks, his voice loud and demanding.

I frown and step back taking 3 steps this time. I run towards the bag making yet another odd noise, Edward takes a small step back which makes me smile.

"Your 8 year old son can hit harder!" he yells and I begin to get irritated. I take more steps back and look at the bag. I picture the bag as Edward and run full force towards it screaming quietly as I run.

I make contact with the bag and feel the bag and Edward to ground, making me fall along with them. Somehow the bag slips out from in between us.

With a loud thump I land on Edward. Chest to chest, I look down at him as he looks up at me. His eyes take on a dark look as he licks his lips. "Better" he whispers in a husky voice making me shiver.

"I think were done here" I pant out getting off of him and turning around quickly making sure Edward doesn't notice my red cheeks.

"It was nice meeting you Bella" I hear Edward yell, the smile in his voice obvious.

**A/N: review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry for that. Now is the part where I explain what has been happening and hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update. So here, I go...**

**Back in the middle of July, I went to cheer camp. I'm not saying the flyer that I was basing by any means. She is actually small but thicker than some. (If you don't understand cheer language, a flyer is the one you see up in the air and I'm the base, one of the girls that throws the flyer up). Anyways, my flyer is more muscular and thick than other flyers and doesn't really know how to make herself lighter for us who are lifting her. Anyways to cut the story short, at cheer camp all we do is stunt 24/7 and with my flyer not knowing how to make herself seem lighter and being tired after day 2 of cheer camp she ended up hurting my back.**

**In August, I started to become uncomfortable and had pain but sucked it up. In early September the pain had gotten worse and I went in to get checked, I found out that I not only have scoliosis but that I had ripped 3 disks in my spine. I had to go to a spine specialist and physical therapy up until April. It was a pain in my butt and personally, my stories were the last thing on my mind. Because of my injury, I am stuck with a bad back for the rest of my life and it will never be 100% back to normal like a broken bone can be over time. My injury can cause issues during childbirth and after finding all this out, I was pretty depressed.**

**But don't worry! I'm better now, I'm happier my back is at 98%, which they allow me to go back and cheer. My grades are no longer suffering and I have a job now!**

**Lastly, this next week is my last week of school (I'm going to be a Senior OMG!) so if you could all please wait another week and I pinky promise to update! I just need to focus on my finals and then my mind is free to wander!**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read this and for understanding, I love you all!**

**XOXOXOX-**

**Edwardandtaylorgrl aka Brittany**


End file.
